His destiny
by I.A. Willingten
Summary: A young boy sets out to destroy soul edge. To find out more Read it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

I dont own any charecters excpet Mark and any other chacecters I add

So enjoy the story!

* * *

How did this happen? There were so many, how is it possible that we lost? These were the thoughts that passed through Marks mind. He was on a hill in a grassland that was pretty flat except for this hill. It was peaceful so peaceful you would have never guessed that a horrible battle had just happened.

They charged up the hill towards Nightmare. No one thought that the soul edge was that powerful… they were wrong. Nightmare raised his sword and gave a slash at the crowd body flew everywhere he did it again and again. Then his eyes happened to fall on a boy named Mark. Mark ran at Nightmare sword at the ready Nightmare simply slashed his sword out of his hand then did a diagonal slash across Marks body.

That was all Mark remembered before blacking out. Mark opened his eyes it was dark out a full moon shining in the sky. When he tried to move a great pain rippled across his chest, He looked at his chest a great scar fan across it. Mark then looked around for his sword. He found it lying a few feet away. Mark tried to stand but the in his chest started again. He tried to ignore it and sheath his sword but he only got as far as grabbing it. Then he fainted.

* * *

How did you like it please tell me. More chapters coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well heres chapter 2 hope you like it

I dont own any chachters excpet Mark.

* * *

Talim was disgusted, picking through the dead bodies from the battle yesterday. She had come here looking for Nightmare. But she wasn't expecting him to have caused this much destruction.

The ground on the hill was covered in blood and there was one patch that was completely black. Near that patch was a body that caught here eye. It was young not much younger then Talim. He had a great scar running across his chest. It made Talim wince when she saw it. He had a sword in his hand to.

She bent down close to him and felt his scar. When she felt his chest move up she jumped up. O my she said he's still alive! She grabbed and shook him but he didn't wake up. Well she thought I should take him back to my camp. She hoisted him over her shoulder, he was kind of heavy it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys It's me agian. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here it is chapter3.

P.S. I dont own soul calibur.

* * *

When Mark awoke the next day he looked about in surprise." Where am I" Mark said confused. His head hurt and with every breath pain exploded across his chest. He looked down the wound was enormous spanning his entire chest diagonally; he winced at the sight of it. Ignoring the pain Mark sat up and looked around. He was in a tent. It had a low ceiling but he could stand up in it (Mark was not the tallest child). It was pretty empty except for a cot which he slept in, and a small table next to it. "How empty it is" he mused. But then he realized something his sword was missing from his side. He started looking frantically for it, but then he noticed it was just lying beside the cot. After recovering from his embarrassment at almost losing his sword he decided to go outside.

When he got out side the first thing he notice was a young girl cleaning up the remains of her breakfast. She noticed him and quickly jumped up. "Oh I'm glad to see your awake that wound on you chest looked pretty bad" the girl said. He remained silent for a second and stared at her, she was wearing strange clothing. "Hello?" the girl said when Mark hadn't responded. He realized that he was just staring at her. "Oh sorry" Mark said. "Its no problem you just woke up after three days, I can image being kind of wistful". "Three days!" Mark said in shock. "Well like I said that wound is pretty bad, what was someone of your age doing there" she said. At this Mark got very angry.

"Well your not that much older than me" snarled. "I apologize I didn't mean to upset you I was just commenting" she said. When Mark realized that he was getting a little to angry over something that wasn't that big of a deal he quickly uttered a string of apologies. "It's not a problem" she replied. Then she went talking about getting the wound looked at in the next village. But Mark wasn't listing; he had gotten so angry over nothing. Comment like that about his age always bothered him but he had never gotten that angry before. Could it have anything to do with the wound on his chest? No couldn't be….. could it?

* * *

So how did you like it? Read and review. Now before I go let me leave you with this thought:

_"The soul that on Jesus has leaned for repose,_

_I will not, I will not desert to its foes;_

_That soul, though all hell endeavor to shake,_

_I'll never, no never, no never forsake."_


End file.
